


One Night in Heaven

by fezzydrinks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, fic written by a 9 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezzydrinks/pseuds/fezzydrinks
Summary: I found this fanfic I wrote about Voldemort's Dad when I was nine on an ancient USB. I thought it was pretty funny tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So just as a disclaimer, I wrote this when I was nine (obviously) and as a result it doesn't fit in with Harry Potter canon, like, at all. I thought Voldemort killed his Dad as a child and I was honestly so confused but I gave it my all. This was my year 5 creative writing project, which I legit handed in and got an A. I thought it was funny because of how seriously I took myself. And I didn't edit it at all (including the title) so this is pure, unadulterated nine year old me.

Prologue

One hundred years ago the Riddle Mansion wasn’t haunted. In fact, one hundred years ago the mansion was anything but haunted. A hundred years ago Tom Riddle and his parents lived there happily. Then, one day in June, when the sun was shining something odd happened. 

It was about noon and Mrs Caddle, the cook, was making lunch for the Riddles. She put the lunch on the plates and was about to ring the bell when she hear Tom shriek. She sighed and walked slowly up the creaking stairs to his bedroom and pushed open the door expecting to see Tom on a chair trembling. What she did see was the whole Riddle family lying there dead on the floor with a look of sheer terror on their faces. Strangely there was no blood or signs of them having been killed. No clue as to who or what could have caused their deaths.

 

Chapter 1

A hundred years after the Riddle family were found dead in their home a girl called Lizzie Merry woke up to a bright sunny day. Lizzie had long wavy ginger hair, green eyes and pale milky skin. She was wearing bright orange pyjamas! 

She lay in bed and thought “Is he back yet? Please let him be back”. She ran over to the window but no, her father was not back yet and his van was not sitting in the Merry’s garden drive. The garden was full of roses and late daffodils, her mother’s favourite flowers. Then she was sure she saw a light in the old mansion across the road. Yes! There was her father in the house! She stuffed her feet into her slippers and put on her Mac then ran downstairs and slipped out of the door. She ran down the path and crossed the road. Her red slippers were wet and brown from the mud caused by heavy dew. 

She walked through the iron gates, gulped and walked up to the door of the creepy mansion. She pushed the oak door and opened it.  
“Dad” she called warily “Daaaad – where are you?” There was a statue in the hall and she tiptoed up the stairs and opened a door which said “Tom’s room” on it and, “Rah”.  
“Aaaargh” she screamed. The voice peered out from behind the door and then the rest of it floated out! “Aaaaaaa you’re a ghost “she stammered.   
“Well you could say that, but I prefer to call myself a spirit of sight or just Tom” the ghost replied.   
“Oh” said Lizzie “Hi, I am Lizzie”. Tom walked over to the bed and sat on it. 

Lizzie sat on a beaded chair and looked around. The room was simple. There was a bed in the corner, a writing desk and chair by the window and a shelf with books, toys and teddies all crammed onto it. The walls were blue and the wooden floor was covered in rugs which were red with blue dots.   
“Do you like my room?” Tom asked.   
“Mmmm, it’s colourful” Lizzie said.   
“Why are you here anyway? Asked Tom.   
“I thought I saw my dad” Lizzie said “But why are you here Tom?”  
“Oh. I chose not to go to heaven. I regret it now but since I chose not to go I don’t know how to get there either. My parents went but I didn’t “he said simply.  
“Yes but how did you die?” Lizzie asked him.  
“Murdered” Tom stated casually. Seeing the expression on Lizzie’s face he continued “A boy came along, took out a stick and said “Avada Kedavra”. Red light shot out of the stick and my parents and I were dead. My parents happened to be reading to me at the time.” “Oh” Lizzie gasped in a whisper.

Tom then pointed to a book which Lizzie took from the shelf and opened. She read aloud from the book   
“People can only see ghosts or spirits if they have the sight and are a member of the ghost’s family”. Lizzie shut the book. So that was why she thought she had seen her dad – the statue in the hall must have been one of her ancestors and from a distance it looked like her father. Looking up she realised that the sun was now rising in the sky and she had better get home. “Tom I’m sorry but I must go. I’ll come back tomorrow though.”   
“Promise?” said Tom.   
“Promise”, she replied!

Chapter 2  
“Lizzie Lou come down” shouted Dad’s gruff voice. Lizzie smiled and ran down to the kitchen. Her dad was still wearing his lifeguard’s outfit. He had brown, crew cut hair and the same milky skin as his daughter. Her mother however had tanned skin and bobbed curly ginger hair, very like Lizzie’s. “Toast Liz?” her mum asked kindly. “Yeah, thanks mum, with jam please” Lizzie said. “OK dear” said her mum. 

Lizzie ate her toast and grabbed her school bag. “Bye” she called. As she set off for school she walked past the Riddle mansion and looked at it longingly. “Lizzie! Lizzie!” shouted her father “I won’t be back ‘til late tonight. I’m on night duty”. “OK, dad” Lizzie called back glumly.

She arrived at school four minutes later, dumped her stuff on her peg and ran outside to get three minutes of break before school started. “Oh why, oh why couldn’t today be Saturday?” she thought. If it was Saturday she could go and see Tom. Then “driiiing” the bell went and she ran inside. Her teacher began the lesson.

“Right class! Today we are going to …..”. Lizzie drifted off. She was day dreaming that Tom was right beside her and floating up to heaven. He was waving and she was crying “ Goodbye” she wailed. “I’ll miss you too Lizzie" Tom was saying “but it’s for the best...”. “Elizabeth!” her teacher’s voice broke into her daydream. “Yes sir!” Lizzie was snapped out of her dream. “What are we doing?” the teacher asked. “Well Mr Jones we were talking about the physics of something or other?” Lizzie said. “No, we were learning about mind reading. Detention for you!” “No” shouted Lizzie “I’ve got to see Tom before he goes forever” she babbled.  
“Tom, who is Tom?” Mr Jones asked. Lizzie froze and then suddenly she blurted “He’s my mum’s old school friend. He campaigns against schools and has sent teachers to prison”. “Liar” Mr Jones muttered “Double detention!” he exclaimed. This time Lizzie kept quiet.

Chapter 3

After detention Lizzie went home. “Lizzie, where have you been?” asked her mum. “Detention” Lizzie muttered. “What was it for this time Liz?” her mum asked. “Mr Jones said I was daydreaming “. “ Oh Liz you are hopeless, what am I going to do with you?” said her mum. “Mum? Could I go to the mansion and sleep there?” said Lizzie, rather out of context “Oh and I have detention again tomorrow”. “I could sleep at the mansion all this week and maybe next week too”. “Oh, Liz, Ok you can but be back each morning before school for breakfast”. 

Her mother started cooking tea and Lizzie began her homework. She began to write. At the week end I…” “Goodbye Tom”. “Liz, Liz!” “Ah. Sorry mum I was daydreaming again”. “How odd” Lizzie thought. “The same daydream again”. She continued her home work but the image of Tom would not go away. “Tea time” her mum called and Lizzie went to the table. “Ooh, yum! Toad in the hole, my favourite.” said Lizzie.

“OK. What was your second detention for Liz?” asked her mum. “I was lying and being cheeky” Lizzie muttered. “Oh Elizabeth that’s the 1, 2, 3, 4, eighteenth detention this term” her mother said in a shocked way. “I know, I know. You don’t need to say it I’m the schools worst ever, failure, worst ever pupil, blah, blah , blah you’ve said it all before.!” “Well Lizzie you are very naughty! I suppose at least its not exploding toilets this time or a squirrel swapped for Mr Jones wig. Poor thing!” “I’m going to bed” Lizzie snapped “Just because you want me to be some ponsy stuck up goody two shoes doesn’t mean I want to be. I want to be me and who cares how many detentions I have at least I get a laugh!” she ranted. She stomped up the stairs and put on her pyjamas and went to bed without even brushing her teeth.

Chapter 4

That night an angel visited Lizzie in her sleep. “Thank you for helping our little Tommy, we’re so grateful”. 

The next morning, when she woke up, she pulled on her jeans and t–shirt, put on a clean jumped then took some money out of her piggy bank. She threw a rope out of the window, tying one end to the window frame. She grabbed her bag and climbed down the rope to avoid seeing her mother and having another row. She ran to the local shop “Clark’s Groceries” and bought an apple for breakfast. She ate it and then set off for school.

When she arrived at school she looked in her bag. It contained: an invisible marker, rubber and sharpener for playing tricks on people. She didn’t know who to play a trick on then she thought of Mrs Sidery who she had for history after break. “I’ll swap her pen for my invisible pen and lo behold when she marks our work there will be no comments” she thought”. Then she thought of Tom. “Don’t worry Tom I won’t get caught!”

That morning first lesson they had Mr Young for P.T (they still called it physical training at Lizzie’s school). P.T was about the only lesson Lizzie could stand and this was only because Mr Young was her cousin. He was 25 if you are wondering.  
“What’s up tiger? You look gloomy. Is it another detention or are you being deprived of being able to see a secret friend because of school?” Her cousin asked. He had a knack of guessing secrets which could be very annoying!  
“Fred you know its nothing and yes I do have a detention” Lizzie replied  
“You going to have to stop calling me Fred Liz and if you have got a detention don’t be late for tea. Oh and Liz you’ve got the gleam” Fred whispered. Oh yes dinner, she had forgotten it. Fred was coming over for dinner. Then she thought she had better get rid of the gleam. The gleam was something Fred had noticed, she got the gleam when she was about to play a trick.

“Right everyone! Warm up week is this week so we are going to make up a warm up session in groups. So get into groups of three”Fred said .Everyone did so except Lizzie she just looked around hopefully, everyone was in three except her she never was in a group. “Liz over here” Fred called “be with me”

The warm up session went well in the end and Lizzie enjoyed it. At break Lizzie went into Mrs Sidery’s class room and swapped the pens. Luckily she didn’t get caught and even if she had Mrs Sidery was so nice that she would have laughed.

The rest of the day went OK and then Lizzie had the dreaded detention. After that she set off home to face her mother. She knew cousin Fred was coming for dinner so her Mum couldn’t do too much shouting but something was pulling her towards the Ridley Mansion. 

Chapter 5

Lizzie couldn’t help herself, before she knew it she was in Tom’s bedroom in the old mansion. “Tom!” she called “Tom!” No one replied and Lizzie remembered the dream. Perhaps Tom really was in heaven already. She sat down and slumped her head onto her knees. Tom was the first person who she liked. Ok he was dead but…. “What on earth is up with you” said a familiar voice. “Oh Tom I thought you had left me and gone to heaven. I had this dream about your parents”. “I wish that were true” said Tom. “Oh how awful” said Lizzie “you are my only friend and I don’t want to lose you but I will help you if you want to go”.

Tom explained that he saw a trampoline in a garden and he thought that they may be able to bounce him into heaven. “I have a trampoline at the back of the house” said Lizzie “let’s go!” Tom looked sad. “I can’t come to your garden” he said “I have to stay here”. “I know!” said Lizzie “I’ll bring the trampoline here! Wait and I’ll be back”. 

Lizzie sauntered into her house. Her mother gave her a hug which surprised Lizzie. Mum said that Fred had explained what a difficult time Lizzie was having at school with no friends but he thought she may have made a friend recently. Just as Lizzie is wondering how to answer her mum and whether Fred had arrived, the cooker timer beeped. Lizzie and her mother went to see to the cooker. Fred was already in the kitchen and said “Hello”. Lizzie suggests that Fred comes into the dining room to help lay the table and he agrees. Once in the dining room Lizzie explains about the trampoline and asks Fred if he will help her take it to the mansion. Fred says “that seems an odd thing to do but if you really want me to, alright”. At that moment mum arrives with the dinner.

After dinner Fred says that he has to go. “Shall we move that trampoline before I go?” Lizzie’s mum pulls a strange face but says nothing. Lizzie thinks that her mum trusts Fred. 

They carry the trampoline to the mansion house garden. As soon as they set it down Tom arrives and starts bouncing. “I knew you have a friend but he’s got old fashioned taste in clothes”. “Can you see him?” Lizzie said quietly. “Well of course I can see him, he’s only human” says Fred. Tom looked at Fred and said “Well not everyone one can see me, not everyone can see ghosts!” “Oh are you going to a fancy dress party, you are doing a good impression of being a ghost!” Both Lizzie and Tom shout that he is a ghost but Fred only believes that Tom is a ghost when he sticks his hand through him. Fred is a bit shocked but tries not to show it. If Lizzie can deal with this he can.

Despite all the excitement the trampoline doesn’t work. Lizzie is secretly pleased as Tom will have to stay. “Tom I know you are disappointed but at least we are together. I do love you; you are the best friend I have ever had”. At that moment a light surrounded Tom. “Tom! What’s happening?” shouted Lizzie and Fred together. Tom beams “I think I am going to heaven. It is your love that has made it possible”. With that he started drifting up towards the clouds and light. At the same time Lizzie could hear Tom’s parents thanking her. It was just like the dream.

Lizzie was sad and happy about what had happened and Fred gave a big hug. “You were really brave Liz” said Fred. “What not being scared of a ghost?” said Lizzie. “No, I mean you were brave letting your friend go.

Epilogue

Twenty eight years later, Lizzie takes her children to her parent’s house. They ask about the big mansion nearby so Lizzie takes them to it. It is no longer haunted. Tom is in heaven.

They walk upstairs and enter Tom’s bedroom. Lizzie sees all her old stuff on the bed. She picks it up and asks why there is a letter addressed to her on the floor. Lizzie opens the letter and reads it. It is from Tom asking whether she would like to come and visit him and spend one night in heaven!

**Author's Note:**

> lol congrats if you read this. I mostly just wanted to post it for myself so I have a record of where I've come from, basically. Just remember, we all improve.


End file.
